Godvault: Secrets of Outhria
Godvault (referred to as Godvault: Secrets of Outhria) is an online collectible card game developed by LL. It is a free to play game with optional purchases to acquire additional cards and access unlockable content found in the game. The game was announced at LegendsCon IV and was released around the release of A Legend's Legacy: World's Turn. New content for the game involves the addition of new card packs, gameplay additions, and quests and achievements, by taking the form of new expansion packs, single player adventures, and deck raids. All of these reward the player upon completion. Gameplay Godvault is a digital collectible card game that revolves around turn-based mechanics between two opponents. Players can choose from a number of game modes, each offering a slightly different experience. Players start the game with a substantial collection of basic cards, but can gain rarer and more powerful cards through purchasing packs of cards or as a reward in Arena, or during seasons. In-game gems are rewarded for winning matches and completing quests and adventures. A max of 100 gems is a limit per day. The game is supported through micropayments for booster packs, Arena entries, adventures and alternate heroes. Some exclusive cards are available in the store as well for a small price. There is no trading card system yet in the game, though they said it is possible to do so later on. Unwanted cards however can be destroyed, generating Shard Dust which can make cards, and the cost of them depends on the rarity of the card. Godvault is set in the A Legend's Legacy universe, with its spells, locations, and characters originating there. Matches Each Godvault match is a one on one battle between two opponents. Gameplay in it is turn based with players taking turns to play cards from their hand, casting spells or trap cards, equipping weapons or summoning minions to do battle. The player is able to interactively interrupt or counter the current player's action during their turns with the use of set or equippable Spell and Trap cards, and may play cards on their turn that will create events that automatically respond to the other player's actions. Games may be between two players, or one human player and one computer-controlled opponent. In Raids, players can play with one friend against a computer-controlled opponent. Doubles matches are an idea in the future. Each player is represented by a "hero". Each hero represents a particular class. Each class has three sub-classes, so each class contains three heroes. There are a total of thirty-six heroes. A class has specific cards to their class, and the different hero has a different hero ability, allowing them to create more kinds of strategy. Each hero has 50 health - if that number is reduced to zero, the hero is destroyed and the controlling player loses the game. The available classes are Warrior, Mage, Ranger, Hunter, Druid, Summoner, Warlock, Assassin, Paladin, Necrolyte, Shaman and Priest. More classes will be available in the future. Players can play with a pre-assembled deck or build one of their own making. Players get to choose how to order their deck, meaning they can have powerful cards head in on the game, but some of them can't be summoned until the game enters a certain "phase". While many cards are available to any class, a substantial amount of them is available to a certain class, giving each hero their own strengths and abilities. At the beginning of the game, each player draws cards from their respective deck of fifty cards. The first player draws four cards while the second player draws five. Next, they enter the "switch phase", where both players can switch the cards in their hand with random ones from the deck. The cards drawn in this phase are from the top of the deck order. At the end of the phase, the second player gets a card called the "Lucky Jewel" which grants a single use Orb for one turn. During their turn, each player may choose to play any of their cards, use their hero ability, command minions, or attack with the hero if they have a weapon equipped. However, all actions are determined by the Orbs, a resource pool which is refreshed at the start of a turn. Each player starts with one orb, and it goes up to a maximum of 10 which is integrated in the game's "phases". The first phase, the Start Game, lasts five turns and each player has access to five mana orbs. In the second phase, the Middle Game, each player gains access to ten orbs, the game's maximum. In both phases, each turn the player gets one, but the maximum can't exceed the phase's limit. In the final phase, the End Game. Players are able to summon Majestic minions, highly powerful cards that cost 10 orbs. The reasons for why phases were implemented was because some cards in the game refresh orbs instantly, and also prevents some powerful cards from being summoned via the use of cards or for tributes. The larger orb pools later on open up to play more powerful cards. A match ends when one or both, or all players reach zero health or if they concede. Completing a match will grant the player hero experience (winning earns more). This also grants them specific cards at the level they are and opens up more classes. Heroes can level up to 100. At Level 10 the second sub-class is unlocked, and at level 25 the third sub-class is unlocked. Each match takes place on a randomly-selected battlefield. Each battlefield has its own design and numerous interactive elements but gameplay isn't affected by the battlefield choice, except in where they are featured in skirmishes as optional choice in the form of "Field Magic Cards" which affect both players. The card can also be destroyed during said game or modified to stay there permanently, occupying both player's field Magic card slots. Cards Cards are the main substance of Godvault, representing all abilities, characters and effects that players can make use of during the game. There are X unique collectible cards in the game, with more planned to be added in the future through expansions, quests, adventures and raids. Adventures and raids weren't added till later. Adventures rewarded cards based on competion, quests did the same but were much shorter than adventures. Card packs give random cards based on the pool of cards they reward. There also exists structure decks, which consist of 50 cards for players to use which consist of godly, legendary, epic, and common cards. The first expansion, Heroes of Outhria, added 100 cards. The second expansion, Devastation Within, added 125 cards. Adventures and raids reward cards based on completion. Adventures are shorter and consist of fighting bosses and completing quests, where raids consist of fighting tougher bosses and have different difficulties, and have the option of having another player to fight them, in which they will have two copies of each card in their deck, as well as double health. In all normal game modes, players battle with 50 cards, constructed from cards in the player's collection. Each deck can feature two of every Common, Epic, and Legendary Card, one of every godly, and only one Majestic in an entire deck. Common and Epics have no additional cost to summon them, Legendaries require tributing an Epic, Godly requires tributing a Legendary, and Majestics require tributing two Godly cards. Godly cards play a piece of music when played, and Majestic cards play a piece of music and have a visual effect when summoned. Majestic cards are the most powerful cards in the game and are based off the most powerful characters in A Legend's Legacy, such as Grimbane and Grimmok. Arena requires players to build a new deck based off randomly generated cards, and Skirmish have made decks. The construction of a player's deck is the number one key strategic element in the game, and the use of ordering it has made it highly creative. Each player starts with the Basic Starter Deck which comes with 50 cards. They can then go on to buy more card packs with in game currency, or real-world money, or by completing quests and adventures. 'Types of Cards ' *Basic - A card without any kind of card text or effect. These cards are gray coloured. Basic cards can be summoned without tributes. *Effect - A card with card text and effects. These cards are crimson in colour. *Amalgam - A card with/without card text and effects. These cards are purple in colour. Amalgam cards require specific cards to be tributed to summon them. They ignore tributes associated with their rarity. *Archon - A card with/without card text and effects. These cards are turquoise in colour. Sacred cards require a specific card(s) to be tributed or active to summon them. They ignore tributes associated with rarity. *Fabled - A card with/without card text and effects. These cards are bruin in colour. Fabled cards last a certain amount of turns before they are immediately destroyed. These cards were listed in the beta, but never made it into the first version. *Anomaly: - A card with an effect. These cards are red in colour. Anomalies have a "Surge" mechanic where they can do a certain effect a certain amount of times in a battle. They require one tribute of the same rarity to summon them, and are often very powerful. These cards were listed in the beta, but never made it into the first version. *Legion: A card with an effect. These cards are green in colour. Legions are actually cards that use "legion members" (also known as other monsters) that attach to this card. The legion card can then use its effect by tributing one of its members. These cards were listed in the beta, but never made it into the first version. *Sacred: A card with an effect and field effect. They are cream in colour. Sacred cards are either basic or effect cards but have another effect if they are placed in a Field Magic card zone. These cards were listed in the beta, but never made it into the first version. Release The game hasn't been given an official release date, and is still currently in beta. However, the LL staff has promised that the game will ship with the Basic Starter Deck and the Classic booster pack, and that another booster pack would be released later on. In addition, the game comes with three adventures (Entering Outhrend, Fortress Wars, and Machworks Mayhem) and a raid. In addition, more adventures and raids would be released in the future. Players will receive ten Classic booster packs upon logging in to the game. 'Booster Packs' These are a list of booster packs released with the game. *Classic: The first booster pack, containing characters from famous raids, dungeons and exploration in game. The pack contains 400 cards. *Heroes of Outhria: The second booster pack contains famous adventurers, dungeon bosses, and pivotal characters from Outhrend. *Ancient History: The third booster pack, featuring the beginning heroes of the At World's Turn expansion, as well as pivotal characters of the War Reincarnated and Rise of Grimbane expansions. 'Starter and Structure Decks' *Basic Starter Deck 'Adventures' *Malice of Malgrond *''Two unnamed, but announced adventures'' 'Raids' *Raid on Old Polcro: A raid that involves storming Old Polcro and combatting the evils within. *Assault on Omegaheim: A raid that involves storming Omegaheim.